Felinda
by DStabler
Summary: I think the title says it all :P


**A/N: So for those of you who read my first fanfic, you know how depressing it was. So I decided to do one that everyone stayed alive in. But, I also promised a fan to do some smut. She wanted some Felinda, so here's your Felinda smut. This is my first smut, so please be kind in your reviews. I enjoy constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Law and Order does not and probably never will belong to me. If it did, Elliot would be removed from the show because he would be locked up in my basement…I mean, he would…ummm…he'd be taken out due to...Uh…stress? Yea…that works!**

He breaks the kiss but keeps his right hand behind her neck. He stares into her eyes as her left hand runs over her sides. Melinda smiled up at Fin, running her right hand over his short hair. She pulls his face back down and pressed her lips against his. Fin's tongue pressed up against Melinda's lips, begging for access. Access she readily granted. Their tongues dance slowly, until the need for air becomes too much.

They pull apart and he gently sets her head down on the bed. His left hand is still running up and down her sides and his right hand begins to rub the outside of her thigh. She tenses up and he stops. Fin brings his hand back up to stroke her cheek. He kissed Melinda gently on the lips again.

"Are you ok?" He asks quietly, pulling away.

"Yea," She responds, just as quietly. "It's just…I've never done this with a co-worker before," She blushes and looks away.

He brought her face back up and kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare be embarrassed about that. You should be proud." He wipes a tear away from her eye. "Don't cry Beautiful," He whispers, kissing her forehead again. He rolls off her and wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

Melinda pulls away. "What are you doing?" She asks him.

"I didn't think you wanted to do anymore," He says, looking up at her in confusion.

"I want this Fin. I want you. I'm just nervous."

He rolls back on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. "I'll go slow, I promise." His left hand travels slowly back down to stroke her sides; his right hand hovering over her breast, silently asking permission. She nods slowly and his hand immediately begins kneading her breast. Her nipples slowly harden to little rosy buds. She pulls her shirt off over her head and he unclasps her bra. He pulls it off and just stares.

She gets self conscious, crossing her arms over her chest. He pulls her arms away and places one hand on each breast. He keeps kneading and begins to kiss Melinda's neck. She moans loudly, unable to suppress it. His lower body presses down on hers and she can feel his erection pressing against her thigh. Melinda moans softly again as he begins to kiss her neck again. Fin lifts his head up and kisses her. He kisses her chin, then chest. He kisses her nipples, then looks up at her, the question clear in his eyes. She nods and he begins to suck her nipple. She throws her hand behind her head, and when he bites her, she nearly screams from pleasure.

His free hand begins to slowly rub her thigh and she can feel herself growing wetter. She moans again, feeling the need to be touched grow stronger. He seems to realize this; his hand gets closer. He looks to her for permission and all she can do is moan. He begins to rub her through the outside of her pants and she groans. She lifts her hips up in an attempt to get more and Fin laughs. She normally loves his laugh, but not when he's being a tease.

"Fin," She moans quietly. "I need you. Right now."

He stops rubbing and cups her face in his hands. "I told you I'm going to go slow. I'm keeping my word. I can't hurt you."

She groans, but can understand where he comes from.

He slowly undoes her belt and unbuttons her pants. He then unfastened her zipper and pulls her pants off. He starts rubbing her through her panties and she gasps. He stops and looks at her, worry written all over his face.

She shakes her head and moans. She lifts her hips again and she relaxes. He hooks his thumb in the waistline of her panties and slips them off. She watches as he grows harder looking at her and she can feel herself blush, her entire body turning a light shade of pink. She's completely naked and he's only in his boxers. He slowly begins to run his hand up and down her thigh again, making her want him more.

She groans in need and looks at him, pleading with her brown eyes. He runs a finger through her folds, groaning when he feels how wet she is. He runs one finger over her clit and she moans in pleasure. He slowly shoves his index finger inside her and she groans. He slowly begins to thrust. After a few experimental thrusts, he finds her magic spot. She moans every time he hits it. He adds another finger and speeds up. She feels her orgasm building and groans. He pulls his fingers out and she groans in disapproval. He pulls his boxers off and she can finally see how big he really is. She moans loudly when she sees him and throws his head back. He laughs and kisses her neck greedily.

"Are you ready, My Love?" He asks, kissing her gently.

"I'm ready," She says.

He lets go of her face and she closes her eyes. She can feel him watching her, trying to decide what to do next. She opens her eyes, meets his, and nods. She spreads her legs wider to prove that she was ready.

His cock is rock hard. He pulls a condom out of the bedside drawer and she puts it on for him. He groaned and smiled. He puts his head at her entrance and looks at her. She nods quickly and he slowly sticks his head in. She gasps from pleasure, wanting him further inside her, deeper. He had both hands on her hips and was watching her reactions.

"Are you sure you want to this Melinda?" He asks. He didn't want to have the best sex ever and then find out that she regretted it.

"I want this Fin. I want you deep inside me, soon."

He thrusts all the way inside her and she gasps. He begins to kiss her forehead and starts apologizing. She shakes her head quickly. He quiets down, resting inside her, letting her get used to his shape and size. After a moment, she begins to nod. He begins to thrust slowly. She soon gets used to him and is moaning loudly. He speeds up and he's soon hitting her magic spot. She moans loudly and continuously and that makes him speed up more. She can feel her orgasm building and she wraps her arms tightly around him. He presses her thumb to his clit and she gasps. She's about to orgasm and he knows it. He thrusts a few more time s and she explodes. She screams his name and pulls him deeper. Her hips roll with his and she rides out her orgasm. Her arms fall to her sides and she wraps her legs around his waist to take him deeper. He thrusts three more times and then he comes deep inside her, moaning her name. He fills her completely and she loves it.

He keeps himself inside her and pulls her into his arms. They don't speak, but each knows how much the other one enjoyed it. After they kiss again, he pulls out of her. They fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms, and love.

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed my Felinda :D I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys like reading it. I'm going to be starting another Fanfic in November for NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know, November is National Novel Writing Month. I love writing Fanfics, so it's going to be my NaNo this year. What am I going to write about you ask? Well, it's a secret. But I will tell you this. Someone on the team is a rapist! Who's it going to be? You'll have to read yourself. And since they're professional detectives, how is anyone going to figure out who it is? Well, I haven't actually thought that far ahead…Maybe they'll just gain a guilty conscious and turn themselves in…or they'll be caught in the act…I'm not sure yet…But this end note is way long already, so I'll end it now! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
